My Prerogative
by TearsOfMusic
Summary: Meiko is pissed everyone is talking all this crap behind her back. Knowing fighting or arguing won't help, she sings her feelings on stage. One shot, apologies for not updating, loss of internet and crap...


Meiko walk down the streets, only just to get small glares, people looking at her whispering, people watching her in total disgust. "What the fuck yah want!" Meiko cursed, and everyone moved faster. "Hey, have you heard about Meiko Sakine?" a women whispers in a man's ear. Meiko stood frozen, trying to hear every word. "Who doesn't, shes a total slut, look at how she dress, all I see is 'pornstar' everywhere, she fucked those boy singers, Akaito, Len, Kaito, Mikuo, Meito, and more of them" the man whispers back and the lady made a disgust face. "I heard she lost her virginity at fourteen, shame on her, I bet she sells her body to pay for a little rent" the lady shakes her head before walking off with the man, seem as if their still talking about her. "Those bastards!" Meiko said between gritted teeth. Steam could be found blowing out from her ears, face completely red. "Slutty prono girl is gonna blow" a man shouts, and everyone ran. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKERS!" Meiko scream from the top of her lungs. Sooner than a second, everyone is gone.

Meiko stomped and huff all the way to the studio. "What happened?" Luka ask, eyebrows raised. "Those good~for~nothing people out there! Their calling me a porn~star, slut, and said I fucked every guy!" Meiko said in such a loud voice. "Personally, to me, your clothes do look a little bit slutty" Luka said, and that just made Meiko steam more. "I do not! Look at me!" Meiko stood clearly, and Luka eyed her. Meiko wore a tight, middle~sleeve black shirt, a knee~length dark shorts, and very short black boots. "The shorts make your ass pop out, and I bet you know the shirt is small if it is, I can see your bra, its white" Luka says and Meiko looked down at her breasts. "It's cream thank you very much! And it's not noticeable, some friend you are" Meiko sent a small glare at Luka, before leaving to the make~up room. There, Meiko looked at herself. 'Do I really look like a porn~star? Do I really fuck a lot of people? Am I that nasty? Nah, it's just lies' Meiko thought to herself, as she apply a small amount of powder to her skin. Meiko finish putting the powder, now getting ready to leave, until a lightbulb popped on top of her head. "I got an idea!" Meiko smiled, then left in such a hurry. "Hey Todd, can you do me a favor?" Meiko ask in a fake sweet tone and Todd raise his eyebrows. "What?" the man ask and Meiko smile got bigger. "Can I go on stage today! Please! I need to!" Meiko plead, and the man stood quiet for a minute. "Okay, but if you do then you can't sing Friday!" the man said and Meiko hug him tight. "Awesome! Thanks Todd!" Meiko then rush out, not before hearing someone whispering "Slut". Meiko turn, but only saw Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, and a girl she didn't knew. 'Must've been one of them, eh, who cares!' Meiko said in her mind, before leaving off to her accessory room.

Meiko enter the room, and as fast as lightning, she took out a small gold ring, with a red stone securely placed at the center, the stone looking very unusual. Meiko place the ring at her middle finger, then took out her most favorite mic, a black mic with red rims. Meiko looked over herself at the body sized mirror that stood tall at the right. "Alright, I'm ready" Meiko said, before running out, to the stage. "Hey Todd, I'm ready" Meiko said in such determination, and the said man nod. "And just in time, Hatsune just got off stage, it's your time to shine baby!" Todd smile, and Meiko smirk. 'My time to shine' Meiko repeat in her head, until she stopped at the middle of the stage. Everyone watch intensely, Meiko watching them herself, hearing every whispered words out of the corner of each of the people mouths. "Today I'm singing an american song I know, I hope you like it" Meiko force herself to say the last part, as she took another step to the large crowd of people.

_"People can take everything away from you_

_But they can never take away your truth_

_But the question is_

_Can you handle mine?_

_They say I'm crazy_

_I really don't care_

_Thats my prerogative_

_They say I'm nasty_

_But I don't give a damn_

_Getting boys is how I live_

_Some ask me questions_

_Why am I so real?_

_But they don't understand me_

_I really don't know the deal about my sister_

_Trying hard to make it right_

_Not long ago_

_Before I won this fight_

_Everybody's talking all this shit about me!_

_Why don't they just let me live?_

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative_

_Thats my prerogative!_

_Don't get me wrong_

_I'm really not souped_

_Ego trips are just not my thing_

_All these strange relationships really gets me down_

_I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around_

_Everybody's talking all this shit about me!_

_Why don't they just let me live?_

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative_

_Thats my prerogative!_

_Everybody's talking all this shit about me!_

_Why don't they just let me live?_

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative_

_Thats my prerogative!_

_It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative!)_

_You can't tell me what to do_

_Why can't I live my life_

_Without all of the things that people say? (Oh!)_

_Everybody's talking all this shit about me!_

_Why don't they just let me live? (They say I'm used to)_

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative_

_(It's my prerogative!)"_

Meiko barely finish the last part before everyone started clapping. Meiko smiled, already knowing everyone got what she was actually saying. "Thank you, next is Len Kagamine singing his new song Rainfall!" Meiko shout out to the crowd thru her mic before running off stage. "That was awesome Meiko!" everyone of Meiko friends cheerfully said to Meiko, all of them giving her a sloppy hug at the same time. "Air!" Meiko begged, a hand sticking out of the cave of hugs. "Heheh, sorry" Miku apologized, scratching her head. "No worries, well I gotta go somewhere for now, I'll see you guys tonight for a little party" Meiko smiled, and all the girls squeal. "WHICH MEANS SHOPPIN'!" Miku squealed, which made Meiko have to plug her ears with her fingers. "Yeah, I'm going now" Meiko quickly move her feet, until she reached outside. She then stunk to the back of the building, where she saw Kamui Gakupo. "Hey babe" Meiko smirk, and so did he. "Hey sexy" Gakupo said, keeping that beautiful smirk on his face. Gakupo slipped both his arms around Meiko's waist, pulling her close. Very close. "Show me something new" Meiko said seductively, and thats when Gakupo make his harmones take over, and he began to kiss her neck, then sucked it, while biting it a bit. Meiko moan a little, as Gakupo hands travel her body. 'Those motherfuckers don't know Gakupo is the only one I want, they obviously don't know me, if I ever act like a dirty girl, it's for Gakupo, no one else, just _Gakupo_ _Kamui_' Meiko said her final thoughts in her head, before everything went a little blurry in such a good sensation.

* * *

**ME: Sup, I apologize for being late (as always), you see, I moved somewhere, and had no internet, and stuff...so this is a story to show I'm sorry (haha, when am I sorry) but for you guys, I apologize...tomorrow, Imma try my hardest to update on some stuff, besides 'Is It For Real?' I still need some reviews saying you guys want it to continue...and the song I mentioned, "Rainfall" by Len Kagamine, yeah, it's not a real song by him, nor is it a song I know, I just made it up, it sounds good for a song to me...**

**MIKU: That was like, a lot of things you said**

**ME: I needed to tell the people reading this some stuff...**

**MIKU: If you say so**

**KAITO: Meiko fucked everyone! Meiko fucked everyone!**

**MEIKO: I'LL KILL YOU! *Takes out knife and chase Kaito***

**LUKA: I'm not finish with you bitch! You stole my man! *chase Meiko, whose chasing Kaito***

**ME: *Sweatdrop* idiots...well, looks like todays not a good day, so yeah, we have to go early, Laters...**

**LUKA: BITCH! I'LL WHOOP YAH ASS!**

**MEIKO: Who the fuck you think you are! **

***Get in cat~fight***

**ME: BYE! *mumbles* little embarrassing bitches...**


End file.
